Our Lives
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Second part to Miracle. Kai is having some time thinking, and Dranzer is in control of his body, and then there's Max... Yaoi Chapter 2 Up
1. Quotes

Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.

From Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse Of The Black Pearl

I can't believe it. My own bit beast has taken over my body without forewarning me, and now is roaming around.............. Argh! I can't believe he did that!

But what does he plan on doing? Max will know he's not me. I hope. But Dranzer knows me very well.................... No! Dranzer would need help to 'fit in' with everyone else, Dizzi has already said that bit beast's are spirit's, and have never had a body, so this experience is new to Dranzer............. This may lead me to fighting for control of this body, and forcing Dranzer back into his bit.

I can't believe this is happening. And its my fault. It started on the cruise back to Japan, myself and Max got kinda close............ Well, very close............ So close that the other three (or would it be four? If I included Dizzi?) have no idea what is going on with us. I had given our relationship a lot of thought during the cruise; I cared about Max, and was grateful for the emotion that he allowed me to feel, that I allowed myself to feel............ I was worried, fearful I guess, incase something would happen to Max.

My grandfather likes to keep an eye on me, whenever he's not at home, he'd have people watching me, out with the mansion, he never allowed any of his lackey's into the mansion, he felt the servant's could deal with me. But he was wrong. The servant's watched over me, and half they time tried to persuade me to stop training, worried that I might pass out with the heat.

Those men, the lackey's, were the danger to the relationship. If word got back to my grandfather.............. He'd want Max killed, or even me. He would want us to be hurt. To punish me in the only way he knows, make me fear him.

Actually, this is helping me. Though I want my body back, I doubt I could tell the time from in here, unless I made myself known to Dranzer.

Maybe, I should trust Max to help.................. I'll wait. I have nothing else to do. Plus Dranzer will need to rest, I may be able to take my body then...........

Dranzer was still in the mansion, in Kai's room, trying to get used to the human body, and feeling slightly weaker than he once was.

"I will use this body for a few days............. When those fools come back to finish what they started, I will be ready for them.........." Dranzer then smiled evilly and laughed. He then had a thought; "Kai would want me to go to Max. I would have to agree, out of all those fools, Max would be the best one to speak to.............." Dranzer smirked, his voice was not like Kai's, and it sounded lighter, even slightly girly. But he could easily change that; "I'll see Max, and give him your love, Kai," Dranzer spoke with Kai's voice.

/Hum, I never spent all that time in that bit without picking up a few things of my own./

Dranzer walked out of the mansion, and towards the Hobby Shop, to Max, and was more than happy to lie for the generation of him being in control; /Kai won't be able to tell the time in there./ Dranzer thought to himself.

"Kai?" Max was outside the shop, he was ready to take a walk, for air, for a time out. /Why is Kai here? I he having a problem?/

"Hey Max," Dranzer said, imitating Kai perfectly; "I figured that you would be here and I just thought I'd come and see you,"

/Weird, Kai doesn't normally explain his actions............/ Max thought, but said; "You want to go for a walk?"

Dranzer never said anything, just nodded, and so they walked to the river.

/There's something wrong with Kai............. He doesn't normally act like that. Giving me an explanation on why he was there? I know he cares for me, but I doubt if he would do that./ Max thought to himself.

/I have to be more Kai like./ Dranzer decided, and they looked at the river.

"Kai?" Max looked at the phoenix, now residing in his master's body. In complete control.

"Yes?" Dranzer said, managing to sound cold, but not too cold for Max.

"Have you given any more thought to what Kenny and Dizzi said?" Max asked him.

/That Dizzi............/ Dranzer growled in his head; "Yes, but I think I'll leave it for the moment. Dranzer isn't the type to just take over my body without warning," A private joke on Dranzer's part.

"I guess. He's a good bit beast, always loyal to you," Max told him.

Dranzer was trying to figure out if Max knew that he was not really Kai, and because of that he allowed his facial expression to be seen. And Max saw.

"You know, during the Black Dranzer time?" Max reminded him with a smile; "I know you don't like talking about it,"

"Yea......." Dranzer reverted back into his 'Kai'mode.

"But maybe you should. I mean, a lot happened there, it was your home for a time, your grandfather placed you there, and he placed Dranzer there too. He managed to create a darker and more evil bit beast............. I would never want that to happen to my Dracile.........." Max was holding onto his blade without his knowledge.

"It was terrible, but, I'd rather not talk about it.......... Not so soon," Dranzer informed the blonde boy, who nodded his understanding.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you," Max said with a smile.

Dranzer felt his heart pang, he felt grateful to this blue eyed boy who trusted him........ No, trusted Kai.

"Thank you," Dranzer said, realising that Max was mentioning it to Kai, not the phoenix bit beast.

"Kai?" Max said, after a few minutes silence.

"Yea?" Dranzer said, lying on the grassy bank, with Max sitting next to him.

"How do you think Dranzer feels?" Max asked him.

"Pardon?" Dranzer said, nearly forgetting to sound like Kai.

"When you had Black Dranzer, Tyson had Dranzer. I know he did, even though he forgot in the end......... How do you think Dranzer feels? Has he told you?" Max asked him, though did not look directly at the crimson eyed boy for fear Kai might yell at him.

Dranzer had reassured himself that Max knew nothing about him being in control of Kai.

"No. We haven't spoken about it. I made a mistake, he accepts that,"

"That's good," Max said with a smile.

Dranzer once again felt his heart leap, but knew the love that Max had in his eyes were not for him, but for Kai.

/This kid is annoying......../ Dranzer thought to himself.

"I better get going........." Max said, standing up and looking down on Kai.

"Do you..........." Dranzer started, then realised it was another un-Kai thing he was about to say,

"No thank you," Max said with a smile and walked away with a wave.

/Damn it!/ Dranzer roared in his head.

And Kai heard it.

So, sounds like Dranzer has a problem. I wonder...........

/Dranzer!/ I yelled, and realised I had some control of the body now, and felt myself flinch.

/Kai?!/ Dranzer said, sounding surprised; /What do you want?/

/Having a problem?/ I asked, moving my hand. I missed the feel of grass on my hands, the gentle breeze on my face.

/No./ Dranzer said, and then I realised, and so did he I'm gathering, that we could easily read each other's thoughts in this strange state.

/Had a problem with Max?/ I asked my phoenix; /When you were impersonating me./

/Yea, like I'm going to go up to Max and admit that I'm Dranzer....... I think not. I want to enjoy my time in this body, not be followed like a lab rat by that computer bit beast and her owner/

I remained silent, and then Dranzer spoke once more.

/Max suggested that we spoke about Black Dranzer; naturally he thought I was you, but still/ Dranzer told me, and I sighed.

/If we must............/ I really didn't want to talk about it....... The whole thing was my fault to start with......................... Now we had to open up to each other.........................

This is gonna be painful in so many ways..........


	2. Plan A

I'm not saying I don't trust you, and I'm not saying I do. But I don't.

Hot Shots: Part Deux!

So here we are. Myself and Dranzer, the red Phoenix, trapped inside my body.

The funny thing was, we were both in control of the body, and unfortunately it was impossible for us both to move with it. One of us had to be in control.

My phoenix wants us to talk, about Black Dranzer.

/What do you expect me to say?/ I asked my Phoenix, watching his brilliant glow inside this soul space.

/Why? Why did you go to that thing?!/ Dranzer yelled, angry and his flames showed it.

/Because of power!/ I yelled back, neither of us bothered with the body, which looked to people like it was sleeping; /You know what my grandfather was like! You know my father! You know that power was drummed into my head for a good number of years!/

Dranzer became silent, and then spoke, sounding calm; /So it was because Black Dranzer was more powerful?/

/No, it was perfect. And I wanted to become a perfect blader to use it./ I replied, I was a power manic but, I also wanted perfection in my job. I had to be perfect.

/So you used it to try to be perfect?/ Dranzer asked, as if understanding.

/Yes, I wanted to be perfect. Power and perfection were what I wanted, and Black Dranzer was the key./ I told him, my feelings at the time were very much excitement, and wonder. I had only used Black Dranzer once, and I ended up forgetting everything about the abbey.

/What were you going to do with me?/ Dranzer asked me; /You gave me to Tyson, why was that?/

/I planned on keeping you........ I gave you to Tyson because........ He's the only person that I knew who could be worthy of your power./ I said honestly.

/Tyson? That neon wearing.............. You thought he was worthy of me?!/ Dranzer yelled at me.

/Yes, and you know why, you just don't like to admit it. Tyson is better than us, he's number one, and we're right behind him./ I told my red phoenix, trying to calm him down.

I wish I had my body back............ If only Max could talk to Dranzer, but this is my mess.

/Hum......... I still want to control this body, I would like some more time to see how you human's live,/ Dranzer informed me.

I could only sigh; /Fine, three days. Then I want my body back. In the same condition it went out in./

Dranzer then left, taking full control of the body, while I went back to my soul place, to look around the many rooms I had.

/Its just three days/ I told myself, walking into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Max was standing outside, by a bey stadium, waiting on someone. The person came running up to him, panting with exhaustion, as if he doesn't normally run often. If ever.

"Sorry I'm late Max.........." The boy had big glasses, and brown hair.

"Its okay Chief," Max said with a smile; "I just needed to talk to you,"

"About Kai?" Chief asked as they sat on a wooden bench nearby.

"Yea........" Max said and sighed.

"I know about your relationship, so you don't have to lie," Chief told him, and the blonde haired boy looked surprised; "Just the casual hint you and Kai give to each other. Plus Kai wasn't mad when you missed training, he still snapped at you, but not as much as he did the others. Though when Rei pointed it out I just told him it was because you had a real excuse, working at your dad's shop,"

"Thanks for covering for us," Max said, sounding grateful.

"But what's wrong? I figured you two were getting on fine, has the attack changed that?" Chief asked, trying to be as sensitive as he could.

"Well, you know how Dranzer is apart of Kai?" Max asked Chief, who nodded; "I think Dranzer is in control of Kai,"

"How can you tell?" Chief asked the blonde haired boy.

"A few things here and there, overall he act's like Kai, but there are hints that point out that he's not Kai. You know?" Max asked Kenny, who was looking at Dizzi.

"This could be a problem," Dizzi told them both.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked his bit beast.

"Well, I did say this was unheard of. So we have no idea what would happen if a bit beast stays inside a person for a long period of time. Dranzer is a powerful bit beast, and with all that power in Kai's body.............." Dizzi trailed off, allowing Max and Kenny to come to there own conclusions.

"So, what can I do?" Max asked her.

"Well, you could try to coax Dranzer back into his bit. He maybe more taken with you, because Kai is," Dizzi suggested.

"That would mean admitting that I know it's not really Kai," Max pointed out, and Kenny nodded.

"It's for the best Max. Tell Dranzer you know it's him, point out the flaws of his acting, and then show him the world. Later try to see if he would let you speak to Kai, it might help to have Kai aware of your plan," Kenny explained, and Max nodded.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dranzer was sitting on a branch, in the park when Max came up to him.

/Remember Max, to be honest./ The blonde haired boy reminded himself.

"Something wrong Max?" Dranzer asked him, but in Kai's voice.

"Kai, can we......... talk in private?" Max requested, and Dranzer nodded.

They walked to the old warehouse that Kai used to train in with the Blade Sharks.

"Well?" Dranzer sat on an old crate.

"Kai....... I know its not you, I know it's Dranzer that I am talking to," Max started, but paused to see how Dranzer looked, which was a blank; "A few things gave me clues that it wasn't Kai. And I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know that Kai wasn't in control of his body, but me and Kai.......... We're close, and I could tell it wasn't him............."

"So......... Now what? I do not plan to leave this body just yet," Dranzer said, forgetting to use Kai's voice, and used his own.

"I know that, but I figured that you would need someone to show you around, point out things, answer your questions," Max told him, and Dranzer began to realise why Kai cared for the boy.

"I take it you wish to talk to Kai?" Dranzer asked the blue eyed boy.

"If you don't mind," Max said, and Dranzer nodded, giving power over to Kai, who looked slightly dazed at being in control of his own body so quickly.

"Maxie?" Kai said, surprised.

"Hey Kai," Max said with a smile; "I know its Dranzer that's in control, but..........."

"I've blocked him out. What's the problem?" Kai asked the blonde haired boy.

"Kai, you have to fight in a bey battle. Kenny and Dizzi came up with a plan to bring Dranzer back into his own bit..................."

"Dranzer and I have an agreement Max. Three days Dranzer will be in control of my body, then all the power comes back to me," Kai told the boy, stroking his hair.

"Kai, if Dranzer stays inside of you........... His power is too much for your body............. I don't want.........." Max never finished, for Kai suddenly kissed him.

"Max, trust me........ If Dranzer is still in control of my body............. On the third day, at sun set, have Tyson bey battle me. Dranzer will have to leave my body then......... You and Rei both attack Dranzer, if need be, attack me too, Dranzer may go back to his bit. Do as much damage as possible," Kai whispered into Max's ear, and saw how upset Max looked; "We have to do this,"

"I know........." Max whispered back, and felt Kai's lips on his cheek.

"Don't try anything with Dranzer," Kai whispered, and then backed away from Max.

"Well?" Dranzer said, looking at Max, who realised that Kai had gone.

"Well, where do you want to go? Max asked the red phoenix, knowing that he had to contact Kenny and the others about Kai's plan.


End file.
